The Great River Rescue
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Takes place one year after TS4. Woody and Bo are reunite with Buzz and the others when a they come upon a rescue mission to save a toy. When the rescue threatens the life of our favorite, cowboy, Bo seeks the help of her former family to save him. Will she and the others reach him in time? Find out in this daring adventure!
1. Midnight Thoughts

**Hey hey! New story coming at ya! This is post TS4, one year later. Enjoy and review please!**

Jessie stared at the badge on her chest. Exactly one year ago, Woody had passed it down to her and then left to go with Bo. Since then, she has taken over as the leader of Bonnie's room, following in her brother's footsteps. Now Bonnie was about to start first grade at the end of the month, which meant new friends, a new teacher, and quite possibly new toys. They got through kindergarten fine, but first grade was different. Bonnie would be gone all day. Would she be able to handle that and deal with the others, including new toys? She got up from the bed and moved over to the window. Buzz saw her from the bookshelf and went to join her.

"Hey sheriff, are you alright?" He asked, sitting beside her. Jessie laughed a little.

"It's so weird hearing you call me that. She said. I'm not quite used to it yet."

"You'll get there. What's on your mind, Jess?"

"I was just thinking how Bonnie is starting school soon. First grade, can you believe it?"

"I know, she's growing up fast."

"Yeah, and that means changes are coming. Big changes! I mean Bonnie's going to meet new friends, get into some shiny new toys, and possibly grow out of her old ones. How am I supposed to help our friends if that happens, Buzz?"

"You'll find a way, Jess, you always do. Woody wouldn't have given you his badge if he didn't believe that you were just as good of a leader as he was."

"But Woody always knew what to do, and what to say! I really miss him sometimes." Buzz smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Do you think he's okay, Buzz?"

"Oh he's fine, Bo's with him."

"Do you think he misses us?" Buzz looked up at the night sky.

"Yes,Yes I do."

Woody lay in the grass with his arms crossed behind his head. Him and the lost toy crew had just arrived in the town of Sandusky a few days ago and took refuge at Ceder Point Amusement park. They had helped a few lost toys find their owners again, and helped a few find new owners and soon they would be heading back out to another town. In the last year, they have been to so many different towns and Woody loved all of it. He knew how big the world was, but to be able to go out and see the different areas was truly a wonderful experience. What was even better was that he got to share it with his new friends Ducky, Bunny, Giggle McDimples, and Duke Caboom. And then there was Bo. He was so happy to be with her again, working together to find other lost toys good he was happy with his new purpose, he often thought of his friends back at Bonnie's. He hoped all of them were being played with and being taken care of, and he hoped they were listening to Jessie. He missed them all terribly.

"Penny for your thoughts, cowboy?" Looking up, he saw the beautiful face of his girlfriend looking down at him.

"Good evening, little lady." Woody said. He sat up and allowed her to sit beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." She nudged him to continue. "I was thinking about the others. Buzz and Jess and everyone."

"You miss them, don't you?" He nodded. "Yeah, it took me awhile too. It gets easier with time, though those who really matter never seem to leave you." He took her hand.

"You were always with me, even when you weren't."

"As were you with me. Jessie, Buzz and all our friends will be with you too, sweetie. I'm actually glad you brought them up. The carnival is moving to the Tri-county area on it's next stop. We can go to Bonnie's and see them." Woody sat up.

"Really? You mean it?'

"Well why not? I haven't seen the area in years, and you can finally introduce me to Bonnie's toys. I didn't really get to meet them last year. So what do you say, cowboy?"

"Yes, I would love that! Thank you, Bo!"

"Anything to see you smile, cowboy."

"Wait a minute, we're going to meet more of your friends, cowboy? Hot dog! I'm in!" Giggle said, laughing,

"Yeah, let's go!" Bunny shouted.

"To Bonnie's house...and beyond!" Bo said, laughing.


	2. Back to Bonnie's

"Look out! Aliens are invading!" Bonnie said, engaging in one of her play-times with Mason.

"Send in the Dino-brigade! Reptillus and his army will stop them!" Mason yelled.

"The aliens are multiplying! Call in Commander Lightyear!" Bonnie grabbed Buzz and made him soar over the aliens. Raising his arm, she made him pretend to shoot the aliens. "Direct hit! The planet is saved!"

"Mason, Bonnie, time to go to Pizza planet!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Pizza planet, alright!" Bonnie cried out. She and Mason ran downstairs out to the car. Once they were gone, Buzz got up and checked on the aliens.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"We are fine." One Alien said.

"Man, for a six year old, she still has a wild imagination." Buttercup said.

"I don't think that's something that she's going to grow out of anytime soon, Butters." Dolly said.

"Thank goodness for that." Rex said.

"I have to say, I love that she made you commander. Jessie said. It's kind of hot."

"Well it's not sheriff, but it will do." Buzz said, pulling on his helmet. Jessie kissed his cheek.

"Your so cute when your shy."

"Jess, stop it."

"You really want me to stop?" Buzz smiled and blushed a bit.

"No, no I don't." He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Ooo, Lightyear's got a girlfriend!" Someone yelled.

"Way to go, space man!" Someone else yelled. Buzz looked up and gasped at who he saw sitting on the windowsill.

"Ducky? Bunny? What are you two doing here?"

"Not laughing our butts off at your expense, that's for sure!" Just then a motorbike flew into the room and landed on the bed.

"Ha, nailed it! I'm getting better with my landings!" Duke cried.

"Nice landing, Duke!" Giggle said, hopping onto Buzz's shoulder.

"Giggle! Nice to see you again!" Buzz cried.

"Hey Lightyear! Long time no see! Did we catch you at a bad time?"

"Who's 'we?'" Hamm asked.

"Me, those two knuckleheads over there, Duke, and...Oh come on, where are they?" Giggle jumped back onto the desk. "Hey lovebirds! Get up here!"

"Gigs, I swear to god, if you call us lovebirds again, I'm going to clamp your locket shut!" A girl shouted.

"Wait, is that Bo?" Jessie asked. She climbed up just as a familiar figurine was climbing up.

"Jessie!" Bo cried, jumping into her friends arms.

"Bo! Oh it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"We both did." Woody said, coming into the room. He barley touched the floor when Jessie slammed into him.

"You're back, you're back, you're back!"

"Jess, ease up, I can't breathe!" His sister giggled and let him go.

"Woody!" Rex, Slinky and Hamm shouted. They ran to him, hugging him. Bullseye came over and licked his face. Suddenly someone grabbed him around the neck.

"Welcome back, you old beanpole!" Buzz said, patting his shoulder.

"Hey Buzz. Hey guys, it's great to see you again."

"Woody!" Forky said, hopping over. He hugged the cowboy's legs.

"Welcome back, potsie. What brings you here?" Dolly said.

"We're just passing through. Bo said. I also wanted to surprise Woody."

"Also, I didn't really get to introduce all of you to Bo. Bo, this is Dolly, Buttercup, Trixie, Prickle Pants, Peas-in-a-pod and Chuckles."

"And I am Reptillus Maximums. Reptillus said, kissing Bo's hand. I am not Bonnie's toy, I belong to her cousin Mason."

"Well it's wonderful to meet all of you. I wanted to thank you for taking care of my friends." Bo said.

"It was our pleasure. We took good care of your cowboy too. Dolly said. I'm just sorry that Bonnie kind of, you know, forgot about you."

"Ah, it's not your fault, Dolly. It's water under the bridge really."

"Well, are you guys sticking around for a bit? We'd love to catch up and show you around." Bo agreed and she, Ducky, Bunny, Duke and Jessie followed Dolly and Buttercup while Buzz and Woody stayed behind. Buzz came over to his friend and bumped him.

"How are you doing, cowboy?" He asked.

"I'm good, buddy." Woody said. Buzz gave him a look. "I'm being honest. I'm actually really happy. Don't get me wrong, I miss you, Jess and the others, and even Bonnie a little bit, but being on the road with Bo and the lost toys, its been a bit of an eye opener."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Oh yeah. Being out here, seeing the world, it's been quite the experience."

"Do you ever think you'll be with a child again?" Woody sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe one day."

"Well I'm glad to see that you're happy again. You know were to find us if you ever decide to come back."

"Thanks Buzz." Bo and the lost crew came back from the tour and the five of them said their goodbyes to go back to the carnival, but they promised to come back.

***Okay, just a side note here...Do we actually knew the relationship between Mason and Bonnie? I assumed they were cousins, but are they just good friends? Someone answer this question, please? Next chapter will be better! Promise!***


	3. Stranded Kitten

***Chapter three coming at ya! This is when things get extreme! Enjoy!***

The next day, the lost toy crew was stationed at the balloon pop booth, helping toys get get with new owners. By the end of the morning, the booth was empty.

"Alright! We did it again!" Ducky said.

"Every toy to a kid!" Bunny said.

"Where to next, guys?" Giggle asked.

"Oh, how about the ring toss booth? Plenty of colorful characters over there." Duke said.

"Let's go, gang!" Woody said. They started to walk towards the booth when Bo pulled Woody back with her staff.

"Hey you. Did you enjoy your visit with our friends yesterday?" She asked.

"Oh Bo, yes. It was wonderful to see them all again. Woody said, turning to her. Thank you so much for that."

"Of course. Did Buzz try to persuade you to come back?"

"No, no. He knows that this is what I want. He's the one that told me to listen to my inner voice."

"I remember." She wrapped an arm around his waist and nestled up to him. "I'm really glad you decided to do this with me. You really are good at it."

"As always, you were right. And you're welcome. After what happened with Gabby, I knew that helping toys was something I was good at. Something I was made for besides being there for my kid." Bo smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well come on, cowboy. We got another booth full of toys to help out." They started to walk out from under the booth when a flash of orange ran past them.

"Help! Someone help me! Anybody, help!" They saw it was a small tabby cat. It ran back towards them and Bo stopped in front of it.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down little kitty. She said, kneeling beside the cat. What's wrong?"

"Please, I need help. My sister and I were trying to cross the river when she fell in. Please, she can't swim!"

"What's your name, little one?" Woody said, kneeling beside Bo.

"Amber. My sister's name is Silver."

"My name is Woody and this is Bo Peep. We'll help you save your sister."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Woody got up and whistled. Immediately Ducky, Bunny, Duke, and Giggle came over. "Guys, change of plans. We got a mission, a rescue mission. A little stuffed kitten is trapped in the river and we have to save her."

"Oh no! Poor kitty." Duke said.

"We got this!" Ducky said.

"Lead the way, cowboy!" Bunny said.

"Thank you, all of you! Come, the river is this way!" Amber cried. They followed the tabby all the way to long stretch of water. Amber pointed to a tree trunk. "We were trying to walk across that fallen tree, but Silver lost her balance and fell in. Oh, where is she?" She moved down the bank when she saw something. "There! Oh, there she is! Sil! Silver!" The crew saw a tiny grey head pop up.

"Amber! You came back! Did you find help?" Silver asked.

"I did, Sil. Just hold on!" Woody and Bo looked at the grey tabby and the at each other. She was holding onto a tree limb submerged in the water. Bo looked across at the other side.

"It's not that far. Duke, drive back to the skunk and grab that rope." She said.

"On it, Peep! Back in a flash!" Duke said. He sped away and was literally back in ten seconds. Bo tied the rope to the back of his bike and then handed the other end to Ducky and Bunny.

"Okay Duke, go!" He sped forward and jumped across the water onto the other side. She handed her staff to Woody.

"I know you can do this, but please, be careful." Woody said. She caressed his cheek.

"I will. Just make sure those two hold onto the rope." Woody nodded and Bo began to walk on the rope, slowly, as if she were walking a tightrope. When she got just above her, she sat down, leaned back, and hung onto the rope using her legs. "Silver, my name is Bo. I need you to take my hands."

"No. No i can't, I'm scared." Silver said.

"Silver, I need you to trust me. Take my hands snd I'll help you out. Look at me." The cat looked up at her with her small, brown eyes. "I promise I won't let you fall, okay?" The kitten stared at her and then finally raised her paw. Bo grabbed her with both hands and pulled her onto the rope. "There you go, you're going to be okay now." The cat ran along the rope and rubbed up against her sister.

"Silver! Thank goodness your okay." Amber said. Woody smiled at the reunion of the two sisters, happy that Silver was safe. Amber caught him staring and smiled back at him. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving her, all of you."

"You're wel..."

"Woody, the rope! It's about to snap!" Giggles shouted. Woody looked down and saw that the middle of the rope was starting to separate.

"Bo! Come back, quickly!" He cried. Bo moved to get up and was about to run back across, but it was too late. The rope snapped and sent Woody and the others backwards. The cowboy got to his feet and saw to his horror that Bo was nowhere in sight. "NO! BO PEEP!"

***I warned you...***


	4. Racing against the rapids

"No! Bo!" Woody screamed.

"Oh this is bad! This is very bad!" Ducky cried

"No duh, duck!" Bunny cried.

"Can it, you two! You're not helping. Giggle shouted. Woody, I'm going to go high, see if I can spot her!" The little officer hopped onto a nearby tree and got to one of the top branches. "There! I see her! She's on one of the lily pads!" Woody looked to where she was pointing. His heart sank when he saw his girlfriend lying across one of the green plants.

"Bo!" The doll looked up and turned her head.

"I'm fine, Woody! I'm okay." Bo shouted

"Stay there, I'm coming!" Taking a deep breath, he set his hat aside and took off, running through the grass. He dove into the water and started swimming against the rapids.

"What is he doing?" Ducky cried.

"Now that's a daredevil!" Duke said.

"Go cowboy, go!" Giggle screamed. Woody panted as he fought against the water. The rapids were so strong that they were pushing against him. He dove under the water, under a fallen tree trunk and finally made it over to Bo. She saw him swim towards her.

"You are crazy to come out here, cowboy!" She shouted./div

"No toy gets left behind, especially you! Woody shouted back. Come on, let's get you back to shore!"

"No Woody, I can't! The rapids are too strong and my foot is caught!" He dove under the water and sure enough, one of the vines was wrapped around her tiny foot. Swimming forward, he tried to un-knot the vine, but couldn't. He then pulled on it, trying to break it. Giving it one more hard tug, the vine snapped and Bo's foot was free. Woody swam back up to the surface.

"Bo, jump off the lily pad!" She stared at the water, and then at him. "Come on, I'm right here. I'll grab onto you." She looked at the water again and finally slid of the plant. She swam over to Woody and the two of them made their way towards the shore, though the rapids made it hard to do so.

"We're not going to make it, Woody!"

"Yes we will!'

"Woody, hurry up! It looks like a storm is on it's way!" Giggle screamed. The sky had turned an ominous color of grey and black. Woody pushed forward, Bo tight in his grip. Slowly but surely, they got to the edge of the bank and he helped her climb up. Once she was safe on the grass, she turned back to grab his hand, but he was pushed backwards by the wind.

"Come on, honey. You can do it!" Bo cried.

"I'm trying! Just go, Bo. Get somewhere safe!" Woody screamed.

"No, not without you!" Just then a blot of lighting struck the tree next to them, hitting one of the lower branches.

"Woody! Bo! Move, now!" Giggle screamed. The two dove out of the way of the tree as it hit the water. Bo landed in the grass. Using her crook to help her stand, she looked back at the river. Woody was nowhere to be seen. "Bo!" The lost toy crew yelled.

"Are you alright, lamb chops?" Duke asked."Okay one, I am fine, Bo said. Two, I asked you not to call me that anymore, Duke! And three, where's Woody?"

"The tree must have pushed him under!" Bunny cried.

"This rescue is getting to be bigger than we anticipated." Ducky said. Bo rolled her eyes.

"Giggle, scan the water!"

"On it!" Once again, she climbed the tree trunk. She scanned the water, but saw nothing. " I don't see him!"

"Wait, I see something!" Sliver cried.

"I see it too! Amber said. There, by the waterfall!" Bo ran down the bank and saw her cowboy holding onto broken branch stuck between two rocks.

"Woody! Woody, are you alright?"

"The tree, it pushed me under. He gasped. Then it dragged me along. I tried to fight the rapids, but I kept going under." She saw his chest rise and fall; the pressure of the rapids had done him in. His right arm was ripped, as well as his chest and left leg. Bo knew she had to get him out and scanned for any way of getting to him safely, but saw none. Duke saw her face and placed a hand on her shoulder.;

"Bo, he's too close to the falls. Duke whispered to her. We can't get close to him or else we'll risk all of going over the edge. Plus this storm is only going to get worse to where it will prevent us from even going in the water."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. I think this calls for drastic measures. Stay here. Keep him calm and keep him awake. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Ducky was right, this mission has gotten bigger than we thought. I'm going to get more help." With that, she took off back up the hill to 1225 sycamore.

***The storm was something I just thought of...put my other idea that I had to shame...Please read and review!***


	5. Operation Pull String 20

***I know I've been keeping you in suspense and I'm sorry! Here is the next chapter!**

The lighting lit up the sky, thunder echoed throughout the house, making poor Bullseye jump.

"Aw, it's okay, boy. Jessie said, petting his head. The big bad storm can't get you in here."

"Yeah, but it did come from out of the blue." Buttercup said.

"I watched the weather this morning. Hamm said. Old man said nothing about a storm."

"Nature works in mysterious ways, guys. Dolly said. I'm just glad Bonnie is safe at her grandmother's house and that we are safe in here."

"Amen to that. Potato Head said. A toy would be crazy to go out in a storm like this."

"Hey everyone, Bo's back! Forky said. She's out in the storm!"

"Case in point. That girl is crazy!" Jessie threw open the window just as the shepherdess climbed up the drainpipe.

"Bo, are you insane? Get in here!" The cowgirl shouted.

"What are you doing out there, Bo?" Slinky asked.

"Yeah, you could've gotten hurt!" Rex cried.

"I, I had to come back. I, I need your help. Bo said, panting. It's Woody, he's in trouble!" Everyone gasped.

"What kind of trouble?" Buzz asked.

"Woody, the lost crew and I were helping a little stuffed kitten who was trapped in the river. On my way back, I got knocked into the water. Woody jumped in to rescue me, but before he could climb out, the storm hit. A bolt of lighting hit a tree branch and it fell into the water, knocking us both back. Now he is really close to the waterfall and it's too risky for us to try and get to him!"

"How tragic!" Prickle Pants cried.

"Please, will you come back and help me?"

"Of course we will, Bo." Buzz said.

"But all of us can't go!" Buttercup said.

"A few of us can though. Jessie said. Buzz, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, will you guys come with me to the river?"

"You got it, Jess!" Slinky cried.

"We're with you, cowgirl!" Hamm said.

"Wait, how are we going to get to him if it's too risky?" Buzz and Bo looked at each other.

"Operation Pulltoy!" They said.

"2.0!" Bo said.

"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Buzz said.

Back at the river, Duke and Giggle kept trying to keep Woody awake.

"Just hang on, Woody!" Duke cried.

"I know, Duke, I'm trying. Woody sighed. Giggles, where did she go?"

"She went to get help, cowboy. Don't worry, she'll be back." Giggle said.

"Look alive, people. Bo's back!" Ducky shouted. Woody lifted his head and smiled as his girlfriend came into view.

"Bo! Thank goodness!"

"Hang on, Woody! I brought the best rescue team we know!" The cowboy looked confused, but then he gasped when he saw Buzz, Jessie, Slink, Hamm and Rex.

"Guys!"

"Alright guys, let's get to work. Jessie said. I need the three of you to hold onto Slinky's tail. Slinky, you ready?"

"Ready!" Jessie climbed onto his back as Buzz, Hamm and Rex held onto his back end.

"Watch the rocks and be careful not to slip! Go!" Slinky jumped from rock to rock. The storm had intensified and the wind had began to pick up again, so it made it hard for the dog to stay upright. Finally, Slinky got to the final rock, his coils stretched almost to the full extent. Jessie leaned forward and reached out to her brother. "Okay Woody, grab my hand!" Woody reached out to her.

"I, I can't reach you!"

"Slink, you know what to do!"

"Jessie, are you sure you want to do this?"

"No! Just do it!" She jumped off the dog and into the water just as Slinky grabbed her pull-string in his mouth. The two ragdolls clasped hands, but the rage of the wind and the intensity of the rapids made it hard for them to stay connected. Everytime she thought she had a firm hold on him, she lost it. "Hang on, Woody! Buzz, pull back!"

"Jess! I'm slipping!" Slinky shouted.

"No! Just hang on for a little longer, Slink!"

"Jessie, let me go." Woody said softly. Jessie looked back at him, shocked.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself to save me. Let go!"

"No! I didn't let you go when we were hanging out of a plane, I'm not letting you go now!"

"Jess! There's a huge wave headed right for you! Fall back!" Bo shouted. The cowgirl saw the wave. It was so big that there was no question that it was going to wipe all of them out. Thinking quickly, she tossed her hat to Bunny.

"Slinky, when I saw to, let go!"

"What?!"

"NOW!" The dog let go of her and Jessie jumped across the gap over to Woody to shield him from the wave, but instead, the wave hit them both and sent them tumbling over the side of the waterfall.

"NO!" The toys yelled.


	6. Never let go-New mission

***Hey guys, I'm back! It's a been a while, but here is the next chapter. It took me a little time to figure out where to go next, but I came up with a little twist. Trust me, you will love it!***

**Chapter six: Never let go/new mission**

"Come on! We got to get to the bottom of the ravine!" Buzz said, snapping them all out of their trance. They followed the space ranger, carefully making their way down a hill to where the river came to rest at the bottom of a small ravine. Looking up, they saw the waterfall, but no sign of the their western friends. The storm had started to ease up, casting off into a light drizzle. Bo looked up and down the river.

"What...where are they?" She asked, worrisome.

"I don't see them anywhere." Giggle said.

"You don't think they..." Ducky began to say.

"Whoa, duck. Not the time to be dark right now." Bunny said.

"Jessie!" Buzz cried out.

"Woody!" Bo shouted. They listened for anything; a yell, a movement, any sound that would give them some sign that they were alright. Bo placed her hands over her mouth and fell to her knees. "No. No!" Buzz placed a hand on her shoulder, but was shocked when she turned and threw her arms around him. He then returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, Bo." He said softly.

"Oh Buzz, it's not..." Suddenly they heard the sound of a gasp and coughing. Turning fast, they saw Jessie in the middle of the water holding tightly onto Woody.

"Jessie!" Slinky, Rex and Buzz cried.

"They made it!" Duke cried. The cowgirl struggled to keep her and Woody afloat, but she made it over to the others and dragged herself and her brother onto the shore. Ducky and Bunny grabbed Woody's arms and carried him over onto the sand.

"Duke, grab my pouch. It has a needle and thread in it. Bo said. We need to get his chest taken care of, or he'll never wake up." Duke went and grabbed the supplies while Buzz rushed over to Jessie.

"Jessie. He sighed, as he helped her up and pulled her close. Thank goodness you're alright."

"I'm fine. Jessie sighed. That wave came out of nowhere. I had to keep it from hitting Woody, but the force was so strong that it took us both."

"I know. What happened? It took you a while to resurface."

"I lost sight of Woody. After we hit the bottom, we got separated. I finally found him at the very bottom of the river. His eyes were closed and the slash on his chest had ripped open more, oh god. I just hope I got him out in time. I can't, we can't lose him." She had began to hyperventilate, so Buzz grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down, Jess. It's going to be alright. He..." Suddenly they heard the wonderful sound of Woody coughing. Looking over, they saw their friend, sitting up gasping and spitting out water.

"That's it, partner. Let it out." Bunny said, patting his back. Woody coughed once more and groaned. He held his head for it felt like it was spinning. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him. He felt the smooth back of his girl and gripped onto her.

"Woody. Bo sighed, holding him. Oh I was so scared. I thought...I thought I...I thought you were..."

"I know. I thought so too. But it's alright, I'm here. It's okay." She pulled back, caressed his face, and then yanked his hat down over his eyes. "Hey!"

"That's for scaring me." Then she pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips. "And that's for saving me." Woody smiled at her.

"Are you alright, Woody?" Jessie said, coming over to him.

"Yeah, I will be. Thanks for saving me, Jess." The two siblings hugged.

"Hey y'all! We aren't done yet!" Ducky said.

"Yeah, we still need to get these little kittens home." Bunny said. Woody looked at Bo, and then over at Buzz and Jessie.

"What'ya say guys? He asked. Are you up for one more mission?"

"Always, buddy." Buzz said.

"You betcha, Woody!" Jessie said.

"Can we come?" Rex asked.

"Of course, we can all go."

"Hold on. Duke said. Where exactly are we headed to?"

"232 Elm street. Silver said. Our girls, Maddie and Mackenzie live there."

"We just moved there last year and we still don't know our way around the area yet." Amber said.

"Hold on, Elm street? That's..." Buzz began to say and then gasped.

"Andy's old street!" Woody and Bo said together.

***Will we get to see Andy again?! Will Bo see Molly?! Comment what you think will happen! I may surprise you!***


	7. All grown up

***I saw TS4 again last week! So cute the third time around! Can't wait to own it on DVD! Anyway, one more chapter for this story and then, not sure where to go next! Not to worry, for my mind is always thinking!***

The group made the short journey back to Elm Street when Amber cried out in delight.

"There it is! The green house on the left!" She said.

"Maddie! I'm coming girl!" Silver said.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there kittens. Woody said. Bo and I will get you across safely." Bo scanned the road, nodded to Woody, and then the two of them led the cats over to the back of the house.

"The first window on the right is the girl's room." Amber said. Woody climbed up first and one by one, Bo helped the sisters up onto the window ledge. The orange tabby turned to the cowboy. "Thank you again for saving my sister."

"Yes, thank you so much, both of you." Silver said.

"You welcome." Bo said.

"We wish the best for you and your crew." The kittens hugged each of them and then Woody knocked on the window. Helping Bo climb down, they rushed back over to the others and watched as the window open. A young girl about seven years old with short reddish brown and brown eyes glanced out.

"Hello?" She asked. Then she looked down and gasped. "Mack! Mack, look! Look who I found!" Another little girl, her twin, came up beside her.

"Who?" Mack asked.

"Amber and Silver! They were out here the whole time!" Both girls grabbed their kittens and hugged them close to their chests. Across the street, Bo hung onto Woody's arm, sighing.

"Another lost toy back with their owner." She said.

"Yep, mission accomplished guys." Woody said.

"Those kittens were so cute." Rex said.

"Yeah, they were." Slinky said.

"Alright gang, we need to be getting back. Jessie said. You two coming?" She turned to Woody and Bo.

"Yeah, we'll walk back with you, and then..."

"Molly, come on! You're going to be late for soccer practice!" A woman yelled.

"Molly?" Bo said, turning around. Her once, sweet, shy little girl, came running out of the house, though now she was a full grown teenager. Her blonde curls were pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a light blue Tri-county Knights jersey.

"Sorry mom, I forgot my bag!" Molly cried. Mom laughed as Molly got in the car. The van pulled out of the driveway and Bo watched as they drove away. She placed a hand on her chest and let out a small gasp. Woody placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, darling?" He asked.

"My, my little girl is all grown up." Woody smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, she sure did."

***A little short, but Bo got to see Molly again! Aww!***


	8. Window's always open

**Hey guys, sorry that I kinda abandoned this story. I've been busy moving into a new position with one job, so not a lot of time to write. Here's the last chapter for this story!***

The group made their way back to Bonnie' house, but Bo was lagging behind. Woody looked over at her.

"What is it darling?" He asked.

"I just can't believe how big she got. Bo said. Is this how you felt when Andy grew up?"

"Yeah, but most of the time I was just watching through the toy box."

"Still, I'm jealous of you. You got to watch both our kids grow up. I wish I had seen Molly get through the pre-teen years."

"No you don't. Buzz interjected. Believe me, it was not pretty."

"Yeah, she was a bit of a rebel for a year or two." Jessie said.

"Yeah, maybe I didn't need to see that." Bo laughed.

"But you have to admit, you were glad to see her." Woody said.

"Of course I was. I thought I'd never get a chance to see her again. I'm glad she's doing well." Woody smiled as they got back to Bonnie's window. Ducky, Bunny, Duke and Giggle said their goodbyes to the group and waited outside as Woody and Bo climbed up onto the ledge.

"They're back!" Forky cried, hugging Woody's leg. Woody chuckled.

"Hey Forky. We just came to say goodbye." The cowboy said.

"Where you headed to this time?" Buttercup asked.

"The carnival travels to Chicago tomorrow." Bo said.

"Ah the windy city. Be careful out there."

"It was nice meeting you, Bo." Dolly said, shaking her hand. Rex and Slinky came over to hug her.

"Bye Bo." Slinky said.

"It was nice seeing you again." Rex said.

"Oh boys, it was great seeing you again, all of you." Bo said. Andy's toys smiled back at her.

"You two take care of each other." Mrs. Potato Head said. Bo took Woody's hand.

"We will." She hugged her and then turned to look at Jessie, who was stroking her braid.

"Oh Bo." The cowgirl said, rushing into her arms.

"I know, Jess, I know." They gripped each other tight. Woody hugged his friends, but looked over at the girls. He was sad to be saying goodbye again, but knew it was for the best. He started to walk over when they broke apart. Jessie smiled at him.

"Hey you, she said, No more jumping into rivers, you hear me?"

"Copy that, sheriff." Woody said, laughing. Jessie chuckled too and then pulled him into a huge hug.

"I love you, bro. Be careful out there."

"I love you, sis. Take care of Bonnie, okay?" Jessie gripped him tighter and then let him go. Woody turned to Buzz, who was still by the window.

"You alright over there, ranger?" He asked.

"Yeah, just can't believe we're saying goodbye again, partner." Buzz said.

"I know. But you know it's never really goodbye, right? It's more of a 'so long for now.'"

"I guess." Woody patted his shoulder and the two friends hugged. When they pulled away, Buzz sighed. "Our window is always open, if you two decide to ever come back."

"Thanks pal." Woody said, smiling at him. He and Bo said their final goodbyes and then they started walking back to the carnival with the Lost crew. Along the way, Bo nudged him.

"You'll see them again, cowboy."

"Oh I know that. It's just hard, saying goodbye, again." Woody said.

"I know. Hey, maybe next year we can see if we can take a trip out here again, make it an annual thing."

"Oh can we? Ducky said. I would love to take that Potato Head and Pig in another round of Poker!"

"Yo Duck, hate to break it to you, but you stick at cards, man." Bunny said.

"I too would like to see them again. Duke said. I think that Dolly has a thing for me."

"Keep dreaming, evil kanevil." Giggle said.

"It's settled than. Bo said. We come back next year. Till then, we got more toys to help out!" They all cheered as they arrived back at the carnival. Woody smiled at them. He enjoyed being with the small group, but knew that no matter where he went, he would always have his friends to help him out.

***And that's the end! Hope you guys liked this story. It may be a while before I come out with a new story because A, I'll be busy with work(s) and B, I need to generate new story ideas, so I'll be away, but not gone forever! Till next time, partners!***


End file.
